


Third Base is Calming My Panic Attack

by Drhair76



Series: Vlog Squad [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Angst, Based on a vlog, David needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jason is a Good Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Todd is a good friend, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Someone broke into his house. But it was fine, nothing happened. He's alive, nothing was broken, no one got hurt. There was literally no reason for him to be freaking out about this.Or,David can't figure out why it's hard to shake the fact that someone broke into his house.





	Third Base is Calming My Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with a new obsession. David Dobrik and the members of the vlog squad. 
> 
> I found their videos about three months ago, and am now hooked. I'm a huge fan of the friendship between the boys and wish to see more of it.
> 
> I was watching and David seemed like the most whumpable person in the entire ensemble and suddenly this fic appeared.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: David does have a slight anxiety attack.

After the man was gone and he triple checked his house, he couldn't stop himself from checking one more time and _that's_ when he decided that he wasn't going back to sleep that night.

With that decision in mind, he settled down on his bed with his laptop to edit, ready to focus on getting his vlog together. But he couldn't help but notice every single noise in his house.

_Every. Single. One._

His breaking point was when he accidentally pressed the backspace key and flinched because of the sound that _he_ made.

He shut his laptop and grabbed up a change of clothes and his chargers. He packed them into his backpack and shot Jason a text.

_Hey, I'm coming over leave the door unlocked._

Jason texted back almost immediately, which was weird considering it was almost midnight.

_Ok, you okay?_

_Yeah omw_

On the way there David blasted the most obnoxious music he knew, trying to get rid of his stupid jitters. He played Taylor Swift's Shake it off twice and still nothing.

Fucking ridiculous.

It was so bad that when he actually got to the house he had to sit in the car for a minute just to gather himself.

Someone broke into his house. But it was fine, nothing happened. He's alive, nothing was broken, no one got hurt. There was literally _no_ reason for him to be freaking out about this.

In all honesty, this was kinda great. He got some dope footage from it and he didn't even have to plan it.

How lucky can you get?

So, David ignored his shaking legs and got out if his car and walked up to the house. He also decided that it wasn't completly crazy for him to look around his car a little more. It was twelve in the morning.

There was nothing wrong with being a little more aware of his surroundings. It was a good thing.

David quickly opened the door, grateful that it was unlocked and was immediately met with a face full of worried people. Apparently, when David told Jason to leave the door unlocked, it involved telling everyone in the house that David was coming so get ready.

"Guys, relax. I have enough footage." He immediately assured them, shutting the door behind him.

When David looked back up he was still met with four worried faces looking at him.

"You can go back to bed, I just need to edit."

"Go back to bed?" Kristen asked confusedly and out of the corner of his eye David could see Jason studying him intensely. "Are you crazy?"

David blinked. "I-"

As always, Scott was quick to agree with Kristen. "Yeah, man, I don't think I could sleep after what just happened."

Well, now David was just fucking confused as hell.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

Jason opened his mouth to speak bit Todd cut him off.

"Dude, what the hell are you on right now? Someone just broke into your house man. I'd be scared out of my fucking mind."

"Okay, yeah, sure someone broke into my house-"

_-Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened-_

"-but nothing happened Todd. So if you all will excuse me, I need to edit."

When it seemed like no one else was going to argue, David started to walk over to the couch to collapse but Jason spoke up.

"Your hands are shaking."

David froze and everyone in the room immediately look at his hands, including David.

_Huh_ , well would you look at that. They were.

Scott immediately went into a fret.

"Oh my god, David's _dying_ , what are we gonna do-"

"Scott, shush," Kristen said automatically slapping Scott lightly on the arm. "he's right there."

"Yeah," Todd chimed in, "and he isn't dying. He's just freaking out."

But David wasn't. Was he? Why would he? He was fine. He was fine. He had all ten fingers and all ten toes, vlog footage for tomorrow, and no one was hurt.

He was _fine_.

"Guys, I'm fine." David said as confidently as he could. He shoved his shaking hands into his hoodie pocket and smiled.

"Mhm. That's a fake smile." Jason said, obviously unimpressed with Daivd's acting abilities.

"It's real." David scoffed, sitting down on the couch after removing his bookbag.

"Alright Dave, fine." Jason said, in that tone that told David that, no it was not fine. In fact it was as far from fine as you could get. Jason took a couple steps forward and glared down at him.

"Then get out."

Kristen startled and Todd's worried look immediately dropped into a miffed frown.

"Jason, what the fuck-" Scott started but Jason cut him off.

"Why do you need to edit here?" Jason asked. "You were just at your house, why did you have to text me in the middle of the night so you could work when you could've just stayed home?"

"I-i just-"

"Huh?" Jason pushed, taking another step forward and David flinched back. Once that happened it was like a switch had been flipped. Jason immediately took two large steps back and gave David his space.

But it didnt matter, David was freaking the fuck out.

_Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened-_

" _Jason_ -" David's voice cracked viciously and Kristen gasped. "Jason, nothing happened. _Nothing_ _happened_."

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna come and sit next to you Dave, it that alright? I'm just gonna sit." Jason walked forward slowly and sat down on the other end of the couch.

Jason's eyes flickered down to David's hands to see that they were trembling.

Well, it was more like _David_ was trembling.

"Alright Dave, you are okay. Right now you are at my house, you're safe, the doors are locked and Kristen will beat the fuck out of anyone who tries to come in here."

Kristen automatically went along with the joke and playfully flexed her muscles while Scott nodded.

"Just match my breathing. Deep breath in...and then let it out."

Eventually, after ten minutes of calming statements, David's trembling creased and he slumped against the couch.

"You okay?" Jason asked and David could only nod, tired out. Now that the adrenaline and anxiety had passed all David could feel was a bone deep exhaustion.

"M'okay. M'fine." He sighed and Jason motioned for everyone else to sit down.

Todd sat right next to David and after a moment of hesitation he pulled him in for a tight hug. David laughed tiredly and flopped his head against Todd's shoulder. Scott sat down on their other side and joined the group hug.

"How did you know?" Kristen asked as the boys fretted over David.

"Ah, I used to do that same stupid stunt. Pretending that it wasn't a bad as it was and then eventually believing it." Jason tsked. "It's not healthy. And David has a key to our house so him asking me to open the door for him? Not normal."

"You okay now?" Todd asked, after letting David go from the tight embrace.

"Um, I don't know." He admitted, hunching his shoulders in shame. "I should be, nothing even happened."

"Well Dave, that isn't really true." Jason said gently. David knew that hearing that tone of voice directed toward him was unusual but he was a father. And a damn good one at that. "Someone broke into your house."

David frowned but didn't speak.

"Its okay if you were or are still frightened."

David nodded slowly. "...okay."

"What can we do?" Scott asked. "How can we help?"

He hunched down lower and picked some lint off of his pants. "I-I don't know. Could I just stay here for tonight?"

"Dave," Todd laughed and wrapped an arm around his tiny shoulders, "do we need to remind you that your name is on the lease?"

"In other words, yeah, you can stay here. As long as you need to." Scott said, nudging David gently.

"Thanks," David said with a shaky smile. "I-i don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"David," Kristen said intently. " _trust me_ , they wouldn't be anywhere without you either."

"Come on." Todd said standing up quickly. "Cuddle pile in my room, immediately."

Scott stood and Todd grabbed David, picking him up bridal style and trotted to his room. Kristen grabbed Scott's hand and Jason followed behind with a content smile.


End file.
